


Family Means Nobody Gets Left Behind (Zianourry)

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: can you do one where Niall is the youngest of the group and hes all innocent and cute and the guys are super protective of him and during an interview the person makes him cry and they all stand up for him. Cute and fluffy and just friends in this one please!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Means Nobody Gets Left Behind (Zianourry)

~~~~~

“It’s cool, its hard sometimes, having to leave friends and family but its worth it. We love doing what we do, and I like to think we’ve all become like brothers” Liam spoke, the guys nodded, all relaxed into the couch, the camera in front of them rolling. The interviewer nodded, smiling. 

“You guys have a lot of fans, international ones” he stated in a matter of fact tone. The guys all nodded. Harry spoke.

“Yeah. It can get pretty crazy sometimes. If we have time we will always stop to sign something, or take a picture” he said. 

“I don’t think we will ever get used to the fan attention.” Louis added. Zayn nodded his head in agreement and the interviewer turned his attention to Niall. 

“Are you grateful that you don’t have to deal with it a lot?” He asked, and confusion flashed across all of their faces. 

“What’dya mean?” Niall asked, shifting sideways, between Louis and Zayn. The interviewer didn’t miss a beat replying in a smooth voice. 

“Well, having the role you do in the band. You don’t get as much fan attention. Besides the negative. Are you ever grateful that you’re not one of the higher members of the band?” He asked, seriously. Niall just sat there. Feeling his throat tighten. He glanced sideways at his band mates who all had the same expression mirrored on different faces. The interviewer basically just told him what he knew already, what the fans told him. That he was ugly, the band really didn’t need him. He frowned slightly. 

“Uhm..” he got out. His voice cracked. He glanced at the camera, and stood, refusing to cry on camera. 

“Excuse me?” Louis said, sitting forward, ignoring Harry’s hand on his arm. He shrugged it off. 

“What? I was simply stating th-” the interviewer started. Louis shook his head as Niall walked out. 

“No. You were simply being a fu-” Harry’s hand clamped over his mouth. Louis tended to fly off the handle, he could get nasty defensive, and sassy in moments. He was a fireball to say the least. 

“You really shouldn’t have done that..this interview is over” Zayn said, standing to walk out and find Niall. The guy looked shocked but shut off the camera. Liam spoke. 

“That wasn’t cool dude. If anything he works harder than any of us. And he doesn’t need people like you, we don’t need people like you tearing us apart and putting us on different levels of fame and..whatever” liam said standing. Louis licked Harry’s hand until he let go. 

“We are a family. We are brothers. And we are all even. If any one of us were to leave the band there would be no band” Harry spoke. Louis nodded, glaring at the interviewer. 

“You can imagine we won’t be associating with your company again..have fun with backtracking” he said, they all walked out. Louis looked at Harry walking down the hallway. “The fans are going to eat him alive..” he muttered. Even liam laughed. They found Niall and Zayn in a room to the left where they left their coats and bags before the interview started. Niall was crying, Zayn was holding him. They surrounded him, group cuddling. 

“He was an asshole, Ni. And so wrong..” Louis said. After a while Niall calmed down more. They watched movies and ate, just relaxing and joking around. He felt better. And the next day after what was recorded apparently got slipped to the press Niall felt a million times better when he logged onto Twitter that morning and seen how the fans reacted. They were all tweeting Niall good things, nice things, funny things, the guy was getting some hate. Niall felt bad instantly but the guys laughed it off as karma. Niall smiled softly. He couldn’t have asked for a better group to call his best mates, his brothers. 

~~~~~


End file.
